My sunMy love
by madiakam
Summary: Edward left bella was turned


Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

I was running back, back to him my family

Flashback

_I was crumbled on the ground dead inside, my heart ceased to exist in me it was gone with Him the boy who I had fallen in love with, I was wrong to think we could be together. Me the plain human Him the beautiful strong vampire I was a, a distraction in the back of my mind a sadists side of me was laughing, foolish girl do you think you could be loved by anyone! Ha you are nothing, your life is nothing!_

_It didn't even hurt I had nothing left to hurt me._

_I didn't know how long I was there, It didn't matter, nothing did._

_I didn't hear anything but suddenly they were there, four vampires even with wind blown hair and old tattered clothes but they still were like models in there glory and a crazed look in there eyes made them look even more inhumanly beautiful, those eyes that were right know focused on me I look back at them no expression on my face. If they were going to kill me then they better get on with it cause I was not waiting for them to talk. I looked at them "well are you going to eat me or what," I said._

_They remained silent._

_I shrugged, doesn't matter when, because it its going to happen so I started to hum my lullaby written by Him for me small, fragile, worthless me._

_With all the memories plunging into my mind I didn't notice the dark shape flying at me I didn't even acknowledge the distance presences until I felt a sharp pain on my neck. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside but a physical pain, the thought of the pain He caused flood back to me I could feel the pain inside me because of Him. _

_I heard a sharp intake of breath, I turned to the direction of the sound, and it was a beautiful boy looking in my eyes. I noticed he had blood on his mouth, Haa that was my blood the thing that had separated me and Him all together._

_I stared at the boy unemotional till I felt the pain of fire. Fire all around me, in me, realisation hit me, the beautiful boy had bit me._

_I was changing I had wanted it all along and now that I got it I didn't even care._

_It didn't matter anymore I would live forever alone forever, maybe I was being punished for being so stupid._

_Eternity alone. _

_Nothing to love._

End of flashback

The pain was still there, it will always be there.

But know I had a different heart I had found it.

The vampires that had Turned me were still in touch but I couldn't be around people especially vampires so I left, they kept in touch from time to time.

So I wandered in forest feeding when I had to but other then that I was latterly the walking dead, I was dead on the outside like all vampires but I was on the inside to some vampires are filled with just one emotion hate, caring and so on.

The only emotion I could feel was pain, pain every second every thing I did was filled with it but other times there was nothing just an empty shell of a vampire.

When I encountered vampires they normal avoided me some because I could kill them and feel nothing, some because of my eyes. They normal looked at my eyes and ran, one vampire I asked about it said they were like bottomless pits of pain and nothingness. They thought that it must be what hell was like, I disagreed of course in hell its torment, anger, hate and every negative emotion. I had none of those.

So that was my life for 20 years.

Until I found Him, my angel, my sun, my moon, my heart.

It was when I was in Barisal.

Flashback

_I floated around looking at the sky._

_So many lights, stars, beautiful. _

_I smelt it before I heard, it was like fire to my nose._

_I followed the smell, and then I heard a scream of a youngling._

_I started running I started to smell blood, not nice smelling blood, I got to a clear space and sawa dead thing was on the screaming one it looked like a cat, but large, too large for a real cat, it was stark white, which showed the blood on middle of it._

_It seemed to be dead I could smell the feminineness in it, the screaming had gotten louder, I jerked my head towards it, I had nearly forgotten about it not forgotten but nearly._

_I lifted the unnatural thing of it and, and it appeared to be a mostly human baby apart from the smell, it smelled like the female one I guessed it was its mother the smell was the same and I could smell similarities in there blood and heart. _

_I was thinking this through the I reached its face I felt a emotion that wasn't pain it was something I never thought I would feel again Love of something I had just seen._

_I didn't think about it, I just grabbed him, you could tell it was a him, and ran what killed its mum could come back_

End of flashback

That day I ran till I got to a closed store it seemed to eat human food fine I stole two suite case's full and ran out of the country.

Ever since then I had stayed with him always it wasn't till he was four that I would leave the same room as him and when he got to five I let him play out side by him self I watched of course but nothing had happened, then the voltora found out they have been hunting us ever since I killed the assassins they sent first the he sent more I killed them to, I was a magnificent fighter but my power seemed to be pain all pain, the pain I felt. They would attack me and I would look them in the eye and they would stop attacking me just standing there whimpering some crumbled on the ground weeping. They had not tried anything yet but I was always on the look out.

I had been fifty years since I found my Angel, I named him from when I found, in to me he was like those stars, beautiful small, and. I had named his last name White

He was my heart, Star White

He didn't grow fast he grew blissfully slow it had been fifty years since I had found him and he was just five, so it seemed 10 years a would make one human year older, so he got a lot of birthdays.

When it was my birthday I would take Star out to a place were we could look at the Stars together.

I still thought about Him. He was always there.

We nearly never went into public, too dangerous.

Now was one of those rare times we were getting on a plane to move again, to Washington, to Forks actually to visit my dads grave, he had died ten years ago.

As we got off the plane I held Star close to me, protectively I smelt no new vampires, I relaxed slightly, I grabbed our luggage and jumped into a taxi, they dropped us off by a house from there, I ran with Star to the woods I could not risk staying with some one or renting a house.

I smelt them before I saw them I grabbed Star, and got into a protective crouch with him on my back facing the direction they were coming from.

They emerged from the thick green trees, brisling they looked like large wolves, Werewolves, I had heard little about them, only that they were, very hard to kill.

I growled, they bristled, then they saw Star, smelt him, more or less, and got confused most of them seemed to be ready to attack.

Then one of them ran back and after a moment of, tension, they seemed to be stopping them self's from attacking, then a human emerged from the trees, with cut off jeans, I realised they smell like Star but his smell was stronger.

The man that had changed walked in front of the wolves, "why have you come here?" his voice was gruff and loud, he spoke with authority he must be there leader.

I stopped baring my teeth, "I have come to visit human family, dead human family," I said with a low warning snarl.

"do they mean granddaddy Charlie, mommy," Star said in his childish voice

"mommy there scary," he whimpered

I melted with his whimper, and bring him into my arms still crouched

"yes my angel, they are, its right mommy will protect you," I lowered my head to his, I heard a wolf snarl, "forever," with so much love in my voice, I would protect him always till they killed old dead me.

There leader spoke again "what are you doing with one of us,"I snarled and barred my teeth at him, "he is not one of you," I spate at him.

"But he smell like us," he pushed "child did this women take you from you mum," I snarled at him, how dare he talk to my angel, "mommy what is he talking about you have always been my mum," Star whimpered. I went crazy I roared at them how dare they scareMy everything that much, one advanced on me, I gave up the chance to attack I could endanger Star, I flipped my love onto my back and, and braced my self to protect Star from the incomingblow.

It sent me flying I grabbed Star off my back made a iron lock with my arms so he would not be thrown around, and slammed into a tree.

I looked at Star, my angel if they had harmed him I would tear every one of their limbs off, he seemed had no injury's, the love was hard to control.

I looked back at them they seemed to be trying to stop the one that had hit me from attacking me again, at the same time there seemed to be trying to stop them self's for attack me too. I was about to grab our stuff and run, this was to risky to Star when I heard a piercing scream I froze, and looked down at Star and saw him looking a the werewolves

"Stop trying to hurt my mum, mummy I just want to see granddaddy's we always do today," he screamed and started to cry, I had only once seen him cry and it seemed to be out of frustration, when I found him, that night.

I collapsed on the ground and started to dry sobevery time he cried out it felt like some was shoving ironswords into me slowly, I held him to me and rocked him, "im so sorry angel so sorry, im sorry, its ok im ok," I repeated these words until it was just sniffling," I felt my heart ripping at the fact that it was my fault that he cried.

I heard them gasp at, my eyes I knew what they were seeing those terrifying dead pain filled eyes. Suddenly there was four other humans standing there. They could not do much to me now. "Who are you visiting," one of them asked.

"Charlie, Charlie Swan," I said I monotone I heard an intake of breath and a strangled whisper "Bella, Bella is that you," I look at him I had not been called that since Jamie turned me, I looked at the speaker, actually looked at him and gasped, "ja, Jacob,"


End file.
